1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe straightening devices and more particularly pertains to an vibrating pipe straightener for removing dents from an installed section of pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe straightening devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pipe straightening devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pipe straightening devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,495; U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,921; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,440; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,150.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a vibrating pipe straightener for removing dents from an installed section of pipe which includes a tapered body positionable within the pipe, and a vibrating assembly within the body which removes dents from the pipe as the device is pulled therethrough.
In these respects, the vibrating pipe straightener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing dents from an installed section of pipe.